


tell me why

by xxprincessxx



Series: t-swift inspired rini challenge [2]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Past Relationship(s), Songfic, t-swift rini challenge, trigger warning: mentions of verbal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: she tells him a story. a story that she hadn't told anyone.and she begs him for an answer that he doesn't have.(inspired by taylor swift's tell me why)TW: please read the tags before reading
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: t-swift inspired rini challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959289
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	tell me why

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so, this is part two of the t-swift rini challenge! this one was a little on the more difficult side, as i was trying to figure out how to turn tell me why into a rini story. but i hope this one turned out okay! 
> 
> check the tags before reading, just in case you didn't see the trigger warning!

Tears began to prick her eyes, as she stared down at her phone. Nini was scrolling through her Instagram as she sees a new picture an old friend of her had posted. It was of her friend and what it looked like to be her friend, a new one at that. 

It wasn’t that Nini was jealous or anything - far from it. 

“Hey,” Ricky walks up the steps of her porch, approaching the girl slowly as he notices the tears welling up in his friend’s eyes. “Are you doing, okay?” 

Pulling her knees into her chest, “Uh, would you believe me if I said yes?” She asks, as she slumps further into the bench she was sitting on. The brunette completely forgetting that he was coming over to get some homework done together, and maybe grab a small dinner afterwards. 

He shakes his head, “Not a chance.” A small laugh falling from both of their lips, as he takes a seat next to her, setting his backpack down on the ground next to his feet. 

“I didn’t think so,” She wipes her cheeks from the tears that had rolled down. “An old friend of mine has a new friend.” 

“Old? Or ex-friend?” He asks, folding one of his legs underneath him.

“Old.” Nini nods, “And my ex-boyfriend.”

Ricky grimaces, “Ouch. What’s going on? Are you jealous?”

“No! N-no. Not at all.” Nini shakes her head vigorously, “I was the one that broke up with him. He was not a good guy at all. But I didn’t see that until after I fell for him.” 

Drawing his lip in between his teeth as he heard the words fall from her mouth. He couldn’t help but ask, “Do you mind if I ask what happened?” A soft look taking over his face, as he fiddled with the ring that was wrapped around his index finger.

Nini shrugs, letting out a deep sigh, “Stephen seemed like the kind of guy that would treat me right, you know?” She wraps her arms around her legs tighter, as she starts to tell the story that is practically engrained in her mind forever. “He was two years older than me, so I thought he’d be more mature, I guess? He was so nice and sweet, he was like Romeo and at the time I thought that only existed in the movies. Took me out on all of these really great dates, he would kiss me and I would feel like fireworks were exploding. And he would tell me that I was pretty and perfect, and I guess my insecure ass fell for it.” The small girl takes in a shaky breath as she takes a pause from her story.

The boy next to her watches her carefully, not wanting to interrupt his friend. Nini shifts her gaze to her shoes, toying with her laces as she finds the courage to continue.

“I was fifteen and just so fucking naïve. I didn’t realize what he was doing to me wasn’t okay. That the words he would say weren’t supposed to be said. I thought I deserved it in a way? That maybe he was right.”

“Oh my god, Nini.” Ricky puts a hand on her knee, squeezing it lightly in a sign of support, “How did you get out of that?” He asks softly, rubbing small circles into her knee as she continued to look anywhere but him.

“Well, we were moving, Mama D’s work was transferring her to Salt Lake. And so, I broke up with him.” She shrugs, pulling at her white laces, “I told him that it wasn’t just because we were moving, but because his words hurt me. That even if I look like I am, I’m not bulletproof. Because, really, no one is. I was foolish to think that I was. And all he could do was shrug me off. It was like he didn’t even care that I was leaving. When I left Boston, I never looked back.” She lets out, nodding probably more for herself than for anything. Finally looking up at the boy, immediately locking eyes with him.

In all of her years in Salt Lake, she had never told that story to anyone. Sure, she didn’t dive too in depth, but no one was aware about her life back in Boston. Whenever her friends would ask about her old town, she would simply brush it off like it was nothing. She figured, she didn’t have to tell anyone or share her story. But for some reason, it was just so easy to tell Ricky.

Even if they’d only known each other for a little while, he seemed to understand and be supportive. He listened to her intently, and his entire focus was on her. At the beginning of the year, if she was told she’d be having this conversation with this boy, she’d laugh her ass off. She didn’t picture ever telling in her new town about her story.

It was a big reason she was so wary about relationships, but after two years she found the courage to move on. She knew she couldn’t let her ex-boyfriend hold her back from being truly happy. She grew to love herself, she grew to be happy with the person she is and the words he had spouted to her meant nothing. She no longer believed his words to be true – because they weren’t.

She was finally happy. 

Ricky squeezes her knee once more, running his thumb along the top of her knee. “Nini, that’s horrible. You didn’t deserve any of that.” He tells her, not daring to break eye contact with her. 

“Ricky, you barely know me.” She whispers.

“Doesn’t matter. No one deserves that.” He shakes his head, telling her confidently. Moving his hand to rest on top of hers, as he caressed her knuckles lightly. “And, we’ve known each other for two months, I’m sure that has to mean I know you at least a little bit.” He smiles at her, lightening the mood.

Silence falls around them as Ricky continues to stroke her hand, and Nini shifted her gaze to look back out to her front lawn. Cars would zip by, but she felt like time was standing still. Letting her live in the moment, think back to her past and how much she’s moved forward.

But that didn’t mean she ever forgot about what happened.

“He never apologized.” She blurts out, a tear trickling down her cheek. “He never told me he was sorry. I don’t get it. How could he hurt someone so much and not feel even the slightest bit of regret? Why, Ricky? Tell me why he did it.” She begs, more tears coming down on her cheeks. 

“Nins,” He wraps his arm around her, pulling her tightly into his chest, “I can’t tell you why he did what he did. But what I can promise you is that I will never let you feel anything less than amazing. Because, you are the sweetest, strongest, smartest and the funniest person I’ve ever met. And you deserve all the love in the world.” 

“You really think so?” She smiles into his shoulder, clinging onto the back of his sweater.

Ricky nods, raising a hand to wipe the tear away, “Of course.” He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

Nini licks her lips, “I just don’t want that for Abby,” She glances down to her phone, that was now abandoned to her side.

“Then warn her. Tell her if you want. If you’re ready.” Ricky tells her, running his hand down her back.

The brunette draws her lip between her teeth in thought, “I’ll think about it. I’ve only ever told mamas and you, so we’ll see if I’m ready.” She admits quietly.

“Okay,” Ricky nods, “And whenever you are, I’m here.”

“Thank you, thank you for listening.” Nini hugs him tighter, pressing her face into his shoulder.

“Don’t thank me,” Ricky mutters into her hair, “Thank you, Nini. For being so strong. For sharing your story. For trusting me. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> okayyyyyy 2 albums down, 6 more to go! excited to see what the next song is! in case you haven't noticed, all the songs in this challenge will be connected, however, they could also be read as stand-alones. 
> 
> if you have any requests of challenges for me you can message me on tumblr @nini-ricky !! 
> 
> as always, writing is taking a little longer for me during school, so i'll try my absolute best to get to all the ones you've suggested. but thanksgiving this weekend, so maybe i'll be able to get some more done, but i guess we'll wait and see hahhaha
> 
> love you all! and see you soon xx


End file.
